


Forever Entwined

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follower milestone prompt, prompted by sapphire-waterfall on tumblr</p>
<p><b>Baisemain</b> - A kiss on the hand, Tentoo x Rose</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Follower milestone prompt, prompted by sapphire-waterfall on tumblr
> 
> **Baisemain** \- A kiss on the hand, Tentoo x Rose

After hugging Pete and her mum at the end of the aisle, Rose turned to the Doctor. He smiled widely at her and took her right hand, lifting it confidently to his lips. When he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, her heart fluttered, and she couldn’t help but mirror the Doctor’s smile. He slowly lowered her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, and Rose thought her heart would burst with joy. Hand in hand, they said their vows to live and love this new adventure on the slow path, forever entwining their lives together.


End file.
